Aliens TC
thumb|Aliens Total Conversion title screen Aliens TC is a total conversion based on the movie Aliens. It was created by Justin Fisher and released on November 3, 1994. Aliens TC was the first total conversion and is one of the most famous. The popularity of the Aliens TC even reached outside the Doom community, for instance providing inspiration for the 1998 Dreamworks game Jurassic Park: Trespasser . Fisher was offered employment by various game developers (including Dreamworks for the team that would later make Trespasser), but he declined in order to finish his university degree. The original version of the mod was made for Doom (version 1.666). An updated version was made to be compatible with version 1.9 of Doom and released on April 27, 1995. A later version, which was updated on September 8, 1995, was made to add compatibility with The Ultimate Doom and released on September 13, 1995. Jason Mezzacca created a version of Aliens TC to be compatible with Doom II. In addition to the replacement levels, textures, and sounds, the mod uses extensive DeHackEd modifications to create new weapons and monsters. Aliens TC is noted for its suspenseful atmosphere. The first level is completely devoid of enemies, a surprising feature considering the fast-paced action of Doom. Later on, however, the player faces the Aliens and even gets to use the power loader from Aliens as a weapon. Story The locations in the main levels (E2M1-E2M8) correspond more or less to the plot progression of the film, although it is not clear whether the large-scale geography is intended as a faithful reproduction. Players familiar with the film will immediately notice certain landmarks, such as: * Entering the installation via completely deserted corridors and noticing one or two holes etched through the floor. * Finding an overgrown area with human victims embedded in the walls. * Sealing thick doors to stop pursuing aliens, then escaping by crawling through a long pipe. * Being locked in a medical lab as an alarm rings. * Aliens ambushing the protagonists by dropping through the ceiling. * Ascending a tall elevator to reach the landing platform, then having to go back down again. * Confronting the alien queen in the landing bay of the carrier. Justin Fisher considers it a minor bug that voice clips (see below) are often heard at times when the character in question would be dead or otherwise not present. Levels Nearly all of the levels in Aliens TC were designed by Justin Fisher, the only exception being E2M9 which was contributed by Richard Love, a friend of Fisher's. The intermission screen remains that of The Shores of Hell. A new background image was among the numerous improvements never implemented, as Fisher had worked on the project for around six months and was sick of it by the end. The background uses Knee Deep in the Dead's misty, mountainous skyline. Most of the textures are techbase. Fisher also used hellish textures, coloring them green to make them look like wall slime. To show cocooned human victims, Fisher took the textures showing pinned-up corpses and melded them with the hellish textured that he changed to the green color. In the hive portions of the maps, there are numerous false walls to conceal alien ambushes, as well as numerous slime columns that convey the feeling of claustrophobia. Some slime columns are destructible, which players may have to break through in order to progress through the level or to find items. * E2M1: Landing Pads * E2M2: Atmospheric Processor * E2M3: Med-Labs and Operations * E2M4: Med-Labs and Operations * E2M5: Atmospheric Processor * E2M6: Atmospheric Processor * E2M7: Alien Hive * E2M8: The Sulacco * E2M9: Alien Host Ship * E3M1: Bonus Level * E3M2: Bonus Level Weapons Aliens TC includes the following new weapons: * Pulse Rifle: Uses bullets and replaces the chaingun. * Grenade Launcher: Replaces the rocket launcher, with new sprites for the grenades as well. * Smart-Gun: Replaces the plasma gun. Fisher describes this as a "2 meter electric monster carried by Drake and Vasquez", and has it firing small yellow energy pulses. In the movies, the Smart-gun is just the squad's heavy machine gun, with its only "electronics" being its limited auto-aiming capability. The ammo pickups are called batteries and use the stock graphics. * Cargo Bay Loader: Replaces the chainsaw and (usually) gives protection equivalent to combat armor. Although this looks cool, it is essentially equivalent in power to the chainsaw; it should never be used against the alien queen as Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) does in the film, and it is virtually worthless with fast monsters set. The fist, pistol, and shotgun are unchanged. The pulse rifle was the most common weapon in the movie, while the shotgun only makes one appearance, being carried by Cpl. Hicks (Michael Biehn) "for close encounters" during the Marines' first incursion in the atmospheric processor. However, the shotgun tends to be the most widely used in Aliens TC due to the availability of shotgun shells, and because the pulse rifle ammo is very weak against most of the aliens. The grenade launcher is underslung on the pulse rifle, so both pickups are always found together (with the rocket launcher sprite made transparent), although on E2M3 they are not quite coincident and can be acquired separately. Both also have the same first-person graphic, save for the LED counter which is green to indicate the pulse rifle and red for the grenades (in the movies, the ammo indicator is located on the side of the gun). Fisher designed weapon #7 to punish cheaters, so it will simply show images of the powerloader but not do anything. Monsters Aliens TC includes the following new monsters: * Egg: Hatching eggs release face huggers. Fisher accomplished this by using DeHackEd to make the cacodemon release a sergeant, similar to how the pain elemental releases lost souls in Doom II. * Egg: Non-hatching eggs are made from several stock obstacles to vary their appearance slightly; though inert can take damage and be destroyed. * Face Hugger: If initially present in the level, these replace lost souls. The face hugger's "lunge" when it tries to snare a host is similar to the flying ramming attack of the lost soul. * Alien Warrior: Based on the demon, these take approximately 2 shotgun shells or 14 bullets to bring down. This is a key reason for Aliens TC's difficulty, as it takes much (scarce) ammunition to kill these common enemies, which can run fast and do significant melee damage. * Alien Warrior that explodes and released corrosive acid: These were made by combining a spectre and exploding barrel, which several reviewers considered very innovative. (Consequently, owing to the limited number of damage frames in Doom, barrels do not explode in this TC.) The only clue that these type of Aliens would burst is that they make no sound. * Alien Drone: Replaces the imp. Can spit acid as a ranged attack. * Alien Queen: Replaces the spider mastermind. The graphic here is a poorly digitized version of a model, as Fisher concedes in the readme file. Sound effects Fisher extracted many sounds from the film, including doors, weaponry, and explosions. * At the intermission screen, the pulse rifle gunfire culminates into the explosion of the dropship/APC crash, followed by Hicks shouting "We are leaving!". * "Looks like hits from small arms fire." Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) commenting on the bullet holes on the walls. * "Check those corners. Check those corners!" Apone as the team carefully inspects the premises. * "Remember, short controlled bursts." As the aliens are breaking into the Med-Labs, Hicks reminds the Marines that they don't have much ammo. Technical information None of the three types of egg is flagged as a monster. This makes it fairly easy to exceed 100% kills in a max run, and usually causes the player to be attacked by face huggers in no monsters mode. The "sleeping" frames for the zombieman and shotgun guy are also mapped to the alien drone and exploding warrior, respectively, to implement a specific trick on E2M4 where monsters appear in the center of a room without teleporting. Fisher takes a strong stance against cheat codes in the readme, saying that they will "destroy" any meaningful experience for the player. Entry of most cheat codes in-game is greeted with invective in the form of replacement HUD messages and status bar graphics. Inspiration and development Fisher had gotten the idea to create the Aliens TC within his first five minutes of playing Doom in late December 1993, noting the similarity in atmosphere of Doom and the movie. Incidentally, it has later become known that id Software originally planned to base Doom on an Aliens license, but abandoned the idea in the early stages of development in order to retain creative freedom. Trivia * There are no enemies in E2M1: Landing Pads.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPTaT7Ag3U8 * There are also no enemies in the initial part of E2M2: Atmospheric Processor, save for a section in the level where the player encounters several aliens, until the player descends into the hive. * E2M2: Atmospheric Processor and E2M4: Med-Labs and Operations were reportedly the most difficult levels, namely due to the high number of enemies and few power-ups, so players often had low health and ammo when they reached the exits. * E2M4: Med-Labs and Operations was intended to have aliens drop from the ceiling, like the movie. However, due to a bug, the aliens are stuck at the top of the ceiling shaft. Nonetheless, if the player walked underneath them, they will take damage. * E2M5, "Escape from the Atmospheric Processor" was intended to follow E2M2, "Atmospheric Processor". However, Fisher had to shift it so that the secret level would appear in the correct place, as E2M5 contains the secret exit in Shores of Hell. * E2M6: Atmospheric Processor was clever in terms of level design, as it gave the appearance of a continuous network of ceiling ventilation shafts above the warehouse. It is not possible to actually have a room on top of another room, however, due to the limitations of the Doom engine. The only shafts that the player or enemies could crawl through had to be placed between rooms. Nonetheless the running of an indented ceiling in the middle of the room (textured as a horizontal shaft), followed by a vertical shaft with grates at the edge of the room, gave the impression to players that the ventilation ducts were continuous. Also, as the player walked under one of these "fake" ceiling ducts, a trigger of the bug tracker sound effect got them to think that aliens could be hiding up there. * The entrance in E2M6: Atmospheric Processor was similar to the exit in E2M7: Alien Hive, replicating Ripley's incursion and escape at the landing platform. E2M7: Alien Hive was also known for a nasty twist in the level progression, where the player could drop back into the main alien lair if they accidentally went through a shaft. * E2M5 and E3M1 are designed for deathmatch, as they have proximity indicators that lower and flash when a player walks by. Most of the levels, however, are generally non-linear, with the exception of E2M3 (sealing off the Med-Labs and getting to the transmitter). * During development, E2M5: Atmospheric Processor became so large that it was split in two, with the first bonus level being the second part. Justin Fisher states in the readme text file that it is the most difficult level in the project, and even he finds it challenging. * The second bonus level is essentially E2M1: Landing Pads with enemies populating the map. * Every time the player walks across a power loader, the corresponding status message always appears, even if the player already has a power loader and cannot pick it up. Other Alien WADs Orin Flaharty, who would later contribute to the two Memento Mori megawads and Requiem, made four add-on levels for Aliens TC, which were released in mid-1995. This followed the basic storyline of the film, compressed down to four maps. There were also two other less well-known Aliens-themed WADS, AliensDoom (also known as AliensDM) and AliensX. Both of them featured powerloaders as enemies (yellow in AliensDM, black in AliensX). AliensDM had a new intro screen and made frequent use of Pvt Hudson's quotes. The story in AliensDM is that the Colonial Marines are investigating a Weyland-Yutani planet where the employees have gone rogue with their research on Aliens. While the Marines initially beat off an attack by powerloaders, the entire team is soon killed, save for you. The first level in AliensDM is the APC drop site. The second level is a circular/hexagonal map, designed to represent the Alien ship; this featured a teleportation bug that made it impossible to finish the game. Most of the regular STAR textures are used, with few modifications. The Alien eggs are exploding barrels. The chainsaw has been replaced with a welder, used by Hicks and Ripley to try to rescue Newt (Carrie Henn), and the BFG9000 is the flamethrower. AliensX was the least well-developed mod. It was a Vanilla Doom megawad that replaced E1M1 through E3M9, although the levels were actually already-existing maps that had simply been compiled into a single WAD. AliensX also included several sci-fi themed sprites and sounds taken from other resources - including a Probot from ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' - although these were not specifically matched to the levels. Other Alien WADs include Aliens Doom 3: AVP, AVP Theme Patch, and Aliens: The Second Nukage. The latter has players exploring a colonial marine ammo depot, which has been overrun by Aliens. There was also an attempt to make an Aliens total conversion mod using the Quake engine, but 20th Century Fox owned the rights and sold them to Sierra Entertainment to make the Aliens versus Predator game for the PC, which was released in 1999. A TC known as Colonial Marines was made by Deimos Anomaly. It was still a demo. Credits Justin Fisher (Main author) Richard Love (Secret level creator, made textures for the secret level) Glenn Fisher (Wrote the custom editors, made the ALIENS.EXE file) Darryn Pat (Supplied the video blaster to scan the Alien Queen model) Darryn Yee (Supplied other necessities for scanning the Alien Queen model) Jordan Yee (Supplied the Alien Queen model to scan) Morpheus (Sent the nodebuilders to Justin Fisher, gave Justin Fisher extra d/l time on his BBS) IKON Attendees (Beta playtesting) Cale McCallum (Added compatibility for Doom version 1.9, fixed sounds and demos) Terry Pratchett (Gave Doom exemption from the idea that "VR should complement instead of replace reality") id Software (Special thanks) Sources * * * . These three files are Olivier Montanuy's package, which includes some batch files to simplify installation and prevent permanent alteration of the user's IWAD * Aliens TC downloads at Doom Wad Station: The Ultimate Doom version, the "v2.0" package by Quasar including compatibility revisions and some bug fixes (mislabeled as "original version"), and the Doom II version * Interview with Justin Fisher at Doomworld * "PrBoom-Plus, ver. 2.5.0.6", thread at the Doomworld forums * "How do I get Aliens TC to work", thread at the Doomworld forums * "How to get Aliens T.C. to work properly in Doom2 version 1.9", thread at the Doomworld forums * Category:Total conversions Category:Megawads Category:1994 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Top 100 WADs of All Time